Teaser : A Thousand Years Clock Tower
by reneencc
Summary: A sort of teaser for the sequel of 'The Clock Tower'. Publish date will be determined by respond.


**Teaser : A Thousand Years Clock Tower**

An anchor is a stabilizer. That is something I learned a long time ago. That fact remained the same throughout the eras. Each and every era needed an anchor that was what I knew and realized throughout the years.

Just like those who were anchors of the past eras, I too, bore the mark of an anchor though mine was much different from them. While they could be relieved from their duty after their passing, I could not.

This tower which had become what seemed like a home to me was my responsibility, well the thing within it to be actual and precise. Our existences were interdependent. Without the tower, there wouldn't be a place for me to stay and etch to the world and without me, the tower would crumple and fail to serve its purpose. I guessed that I was an anchor for this tower.

Back to the topic again, I had met the past anchors and I would have to say that they were quite distinctive, almost noticeable and stuck out like a sore thumb among the people. An anchor provided the push the world needed for another turn and every era was an eventful one.

First, there was Judal who was unmistakably one of the anchors for the tower seemed to react to him. It was a pity that the tower deemed that he had served his purpose well and sealed off again. I did hope that he could come back here again and we would talk about the strange world beyond this compound.

And then, there was this very odd wanderer. Yunan, if I was not mistaken. Ah, he was a hilarious one and sort of unique. He gave off a mysterious feel that I couldn't overlook. Yunan, could he have any kinship with His Majesty? Their aura felt similar but he denied it. Ah, I remembered now. It was during his time that we had to face off that…creature. No one was to blame but me though. I had been careless and missed the slight opening the seal left.

Oh, the seal? It was something I would rather not speak of. Every story had its darker side and in my case, I would just tell you that it was a story that happened more than a thousand years ago, back to the beginning of this place. It was a virtue of hatred and darkness; the result of the accumulating negative sensations. Darkness and light, good and evil were nothing but two sides of the same coin. Who could determine what was right and what was wrong? Laws? I didn't think so. Laws disciplined people from doing things that people believed was wrong but the true definition of justice and wickedness were something that still had to be worked on.

Maybe I would go through the full story sometime later. That fight was a war. With the help of Yunan, we managed to reseal the creature. The thrill was something I didn't want to experience again but as long as it existed, there would still be a chance no matter how tiny it was. There would still be a slight possibility that it would break out.

After that war, I went into the realm of dream. Keeping the darkness at bay, I returned peace and harmony to the world. It was the least I could do as I knew that it would take thousand or more years to fix the damage. I heard that Yunan passed on some time along the line. The tower told me so. I was glad that he did so peacefully.

I stirred from my slumber a few centuries later. The world had changed. What surrounded the tower was no longer the small city I was familiar with. The buildings seemed much higher and pristine. The wind brought the name of the city to me. It was Reim.

A beautiful name, didn't you think so? I could feel the anchor of this era. She was a beautiful young lady when I met her. I believed her name was Scheherazade and I wondered how anyone could ever remember a name that long. Our meeting was based off her belief of a legend. I originally didn't have any intention to disturb her as it didn't appear to me that there would be ripples that were too hard to be managed on their own.

It was on a bright day that she came, climbing up the tedious stairways. Her small form had looked so fragile and her face was filled with determination.

She appeared to be a very serious woman. That was partially why I was so surprised when she bowed down to me. The major part that had me puzzled was the fact that she came to ask for time.

"Just a little more time…" She had begged. For her beloved Reim Empire, she said. It was forbidden to meddle with the time of the world but she had insisted that she would pay all the prices, just so that she could stay and support the empire.

I admitted I crossed the line that time. I gave her time, more than she asked. Fascinated by the ways she so desperately pleaded, I was intrigued to find out what had driven her so. Seven generations, a total of 200 years I gave her by the power of the tower. I did the math and guessed what? She was 68 years old when she came to me. Did these anchors have some special recipes or skills to stay forever young?

After Reim was Balbadd in which its founder came and hollered a vow on the tower. A strong nation he said and a strong nation it became.

Time fled like bird out of a cage. What remained in the cage was a lonesome feather, a forgotten part in the wave of time. I once thought of what would happen if I disappeared just like this. Would there be anyone who would ever miss me or even remember me? I shouldn't think too much about it. It wouldn't help much anyway but for a second there, I thought that maybe being able to die and move on was not a bad choice, not a bad choice at all.

As the clock hand continued to turn, one thing remained still. Me. However, I had an omen that something was imminent to happen; something big. Perhaps it had to do with the appearance of two anchors at the same era. Indeed, something big was going to happen. All I could do was waiting.

What should have been one split into two. I wondered what this revelation would bring about.

Aladdin laid down his feather pen and sighed. Rolling to his side, he didn't bother to collect the writing as it picked itself up and carefully fitted in the ancient book rack.

He had been really lazy lately but that didn't bother him. A speck of golden caught his eyes and he glanced towards it, only to spot an hourglass with the golden sand slipping quietly.

"So, it has appeared." Gathering the item into his arms, he tilted it to one side yet the sand stayed in its own pace. Carved at the base of the hourglass was a delicate writing.

"Alibaba…" Aladdin read out loud as his fingers brushed against the carvings. A ghostly smile graced his lips. "I will look forward to our meeting then, Alibaba… the second anchor."

_Soon, the world will come undone in my hands. What can you do, little Solomon's proxy?_

* * *

**This is no actually a teaser more like a prequel to a sequel. That is rather rhythmic. I hope it will serve as an apology for my absence and preparation for the sequel. More details can be read from my profile.**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC**


End file.
